For example, there has been proposed an authentication system which uses an electronically operating ticket (electronic ticket), rather than a paper ticket, for entrance into an event site or transportation facilities, seat reservation or purchase, or for other purposes (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
This type of authentication system is constituted by a terminal carried by a user, and an authentication device performing authentication. In this case, the authentication device reads an electronic ticket supplied as authentication information from the terminal for use of authentication, and performs authentication on the basis of the electronic ticket.